


Tainted Sugar

by ladilol



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, F/M, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Masochism, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Non Mary-Sue!OC, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladilol/pseuds/ladilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A request fic from BrokenGlassNinja- She wanted a Honeyx girl OC, the OC not being a fan girl of his that thought he was adorable. With a bit of angst, cake, and sweets. Well, I got some cake in there, forgot the sweets though... Gomennasai! HoneyxOC"<br/>Mature Situations in Chapter 3</p><p>||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||<br/>Chapter Summary: "Look at them… jumping around… squealing like idiots… Ugh, makes me sick. These people aren't what they seem… I know it… I just know it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Sugar Everywhere, But is it Really What They Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, dashed lightly with crack.

"Eeek! Here they come!"

"They're so handsome!"

"So sinful!"

"Honey-chan is the cutest!"

"I know!"

"Eeeek!"

 

_Look at them… jumping around… squealing like idiots… Ugh, makes me sick. These people aren't what they seem… I know it… I just know it…_

_  
_

"Hello my princesses! How are you today?" he winked.

"Ah, I will see you at Host Club, I expect?" he smiled.

"Such lovely ladies!"

"Hikaru! H-how could you-"

"Shh! Kaoru, you're my only one…"

"It's a nice day isn't it?"

"…"

 

_Well… maybe not all of them… Fujioka-though he is actually a she- and Morinozuka are acting like their usual selves… But the biggest fake is_ _**him** _ _._

_  
_

"Ne, ne! Kara-chan? Are you coming today? We have cake all the way from France!"

 

_Yes… Him. Haninozuka Mitsukuni… Or Hani, or Honey for short. He's eighteen people. Wake up! He's acting! This childish act is fake! So fake! Why can't any of you see it?_

_  
_

"Aww! Sure I am! And I'll come to your table like always!" a giddy giggle.

"Yaaay! Usa-chan! Did you hear that?" a flowery, chibi smile.

 

_They treat him like an actual kid… Some of the girls like Haninozuka in a relationship kind of way, but for his innocence… I know he has the same blood as Otori… He is not normal. He's a freak! They all are! Why can't they see?_

_  
_

"Ah, Suu-chan, don't you-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'no', Hime."

 

_My name is Tori Suu. I'm the only realistic girl here at Ouran Academy as far as I can tell… Stupid Host Club… Stupid everything!_

**-.-**

Suu huffed and walked away from the fawning crowds of fan girls, her book bag held in front of her as she walked to her first class, her waist length blue hair tied back in a pony tail.

A pair of eyes darted to her, watched her leave without even sparing them a faint glance. A raised eyebrow. Calculations.

 

'Hmm… Seems I need to set up an 'accidental' entrance for Ms. Tori…' Kyouya thought as he politely dismissed the girls and took Tamaki to their next class, the blonde idiot blowing kisses to the girls.

-.- -.-

"Why does Hime always leave so early? Does she have to be so smart?" Suu muttered to herself as she walked down the hall, not looking where she was going. Suddenly, she slipped on a banana peel, curtesy of the random monkey, and was cattapuled into the Third Music Room.

 

"Agh! Flowers! They buuurn!" she exclaimed, rubbing her poor lilac eyes, having been pelted with scented rose petals.

 

 **"Welcome."** Suu cracked open her eyes and blurrily saw six people crowded around a chair. When her vision cleared, her left eye twitched.

 

"Great…" she muttered as she straightened. She looked around and felt relieved no one else was there. Everyone in her class knew she didn't like the Host Club. Her reputation would be shot! "Well, sorry to intrude, but I gotta go now. So-"

 

"But princess!" Suoh was suddenly in front of her, smiling charmingly. "You have only just arrived! And you arrived first… You can have me all to yourself…"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She denied flatly, ignoring his suddenl emo mood brought on by her rejection.

 

 **"Then how about us?"** the Hitachinns chorused as they went on either side of her.

"I have some interesting stories, I'd be willing to share…" one whispered.

The other's eyes watered as he blushed fiercely. "H-hikaru… You said… those times were just for us… And… I don't want you to tell someone something so… personal…" he looked away, worrying his lip.

"Kaoru, shush… I wasn't talking about… _that_. I meant our fun times…" Hikaru said, stroking Kaoru's head. Kaoru blushed ten times, at the thought of having assumed that Hikaru would talk about… certain activities.

"Iie. Not interested in incest. It's gross." Suu said, ignoring them as they fell comically.

 

"Really, is there really a reason to leave? Stay, have some tea." Otori offered, holding his infamous notebook in his hand.

"I'd rather not. And there's plenty of reasons not to be here." Otori's eyebrow twitched as Suu tried to make her way to the door.

"Erm, not that I don't blame you, but, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Fujioka asked, looking uncertain of herself.

"… _Sigh_. Yes. I want to leave, by the way, stay away from Suoh… he's going to corrupt you." Suu advised, making Haruhi go white as she continued on.

"…" Morinozuka stared down at Suu, Suu stared up at him. She then stepped around him and continued on. She was almost there. Just three more steps and-

"Ne, ne, Suu-chan!"

 

'Oh no…'

 

"Stay, kudasai? We really want you to!" Haninozuka pleaded, giving Suu big puppy dog eyes and holding Usa tight to his chest.

"…"

"We have a lot of good cake! Ne, Usa-chan?" he asked his bunny doll. "Stay, Suu-chan!" he reached out a hand and gripped her buttercup dress. "One-" he cut himself off as Suu snatched back her dress and glared own at him, her eyes shaded by her bangs.

"… That won't work."

"N-nani?" Haninozuka stuttered, startled, clutching Usa slightly tighter.

"Your stupid little act won't work, Haninozuka. This is all fake. Every single one of you. But you… _you_ are the most fake of all…" she said confidently, making Haninozuka's eyes widen. "With your sweet attitude, and your childish manner, and your bunny doll you pretend to talk with… You're fake."

"B-boku… I don't know what you're-"

 

"Don't give me that!" she snapped, taking a step back from the older yet shorter boy. "Just go act like the fake you are you little liar. Host Club? Ha! Who needs it? Especially a Loli-Shota Type." And with that, she left, leaving Haninozuka with a wide eyed stare, clutching his bunny to his chest, one hand still in the air from holding onto her dress.

 

Silence rang dominant in the Host Club, shock filling everyone. Takashi dared to break it, but was cut off by his Master/Friend/Cousin.

 

"She… She thinks… I'm fake…?" he murmured, his hand still in the air, his eyes still wide. "She… No one's… no one's ever said that… E-except for Tama-chan… She… was… so fierce… cruel… straight to the point… so… so… so…"

"Honey-senpai…" Haruhi ventured, worried for her superior. Takashi walked up to Honey and was about to set a hand on his shoulder, when Honey suddenly, surprisingly, sighed, his hand falling.

"So… so…" he continued, his tone dazed, thoughtful, almost blissful. "… Unbridingly _harsh_." He finally settled on, looking over his shoulder at the others, a twinkle in his eyes, making them freeze in shock. All except for Takashi, who had a slight smile on his lips. Honey giggled, smiling in his usual chibi manner as he turned fully around. "Bye-bye! I'm going home early today! Matta ashita!"

 

 **"Matta… ashita…"** the others chorused as they watched Honey leave, a happy and satisfied smile on his face, laughing quietly to himself and muttering something like, 'Fufufufu… Perfect, fufufufuufu'. Takashi chuckled slightly, before he said simply to the confused faces,

 

"Mitsukuni… Has found a perfect match."

0.o 0.o 0.o

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-CHAN!" Suu gasped as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, a small body hugging her. "Ohayou gozaimasu(pronounced: O-Hi-o go-za-e-mas)!"

"OMG! Lucky!"

"You were glomped by him!"

Suu's eyes were wide, frozen in shock at the greeting, and who the greeting was from.

"H-haninozuka?"

"Hai, hai!" Haninozuka answered perkily. "And Usa-chan too!"

 

Suu's eye twitched, before she sat up, making Haninozuka slip to the floor, and stood, wanting to get away from the senior. What was this? She had insulted him, and now he suddenly glomped her?

"Suu-chan! What class do you have first?" Suu halted in her steps, and looked down at the hyper blonde, his eyes sparkling.

"What's it to you?" she snapped. Erm… was that a slight shiver she just saw?

"I was just curious, Suu-chan!" he chirped, staring up at her with big eyes.

Suu scoffed.

 

"Cut the act. No one's around, Haninozuka."

"What act?"

"I said stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Just stop it already you fake!" Suu exploded, eyes slammed closed. She peeked open an eye when she didn't hear anything. Haninozuka was staring at her innocently.

"Um… Did I stop, Suu-chan?"

"ARRRRG!"

 

It continued on like this throughout the days, Haninozuka popping up suddenly, unexpectantly, glomping Suu, playing a dumb and innocent acr, and just being ANNOYING!

**The Second Time...**

**  
**

_Suu ate quietly as her friends chatted, enjoying her rice, when she was glomped suddenly, making her drop her chopsticks and gasp._

_"Suu-chan! Konnichiwa!"_

_"So lucky!"_

_"Off!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I said, 'off!'!"_

_"Eeeh? But Suu-chan is so comfy!"_

_"OFF! NOW!" did she just hear a hitch in his breath?_

_" _Giggle._ You're so funny!"_

_"ARRRRG!"_

**The Third Time, Next Day...**

**  
**

_Suu sat in the Library, having arrived early to read some yaoi fanfiction-hey! Just because she hates the Hosts, doesn't mean she doesn't like yaoi!-. She smiled slightly at a sweet scene, when suddenly, she was glomped making her twitch._

_"Ohayou gozaimasu! Suu-chan! Whatcha readin'?" Haninozuka asked, peering at the screen._

_Suu blushed and growled, before throwing him off._

_"Stop that!"_

_Haninozuka landed on his feet and tilted his head to the side._

_"Eh?"_

_"ARRRRG!"_

**The Fourth Time, Next Day...**

__

_Suu sighed as she sat under a tree. Ugh… she was tired… Tired and bored. Tired and bored and achy. Never a good combination._

_"Suu-chan!" Glomp. Twitch. "Yay! Ohayou gozaimasu! Wanna eat cak-"_

_"Cake is disgusting!"_

_"Wah? No it isn't! It's made of sugary goodness!"_

_"It'll give you cavaties!"_

_"I brush my teeth!" he said proudly._

_"ARRRRG!"_

_  
_

And many more situations were like this, but they soon dimmed down to refusal and instant pushes. His friends tried to convince him to stop, but he simply would answer,

"But she's worth it! And the way she insults me… &dreamy sigh&"

 

But then, something happened…

 

Suu hummed to herself as she finished her assignment in the Library, when she heard the light footsteps of Haninozuka's feet.

"Suu-chan!" he glomped her, only to be thrown down, which he was used to. "Konbanwa!"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"Stop doing this… Stop glomping me constantly." She ordered, standing and stuffing her stuff hurriedly into her bag. "You're messing up my life. All of the girls are jealous of me and are starting to say I'm tainting your 'innocence'. So get the hell away from me." She ended, not even glancing at Haninozuka as she left.

 

The next day, Suu overheard something that shocked her.

"He looked so sad…"

"Yeah, and he hardly talked. Or ate cake!"

"My heart hurt just looking at him…"

"Poor Honey…"

 

'He's acting depressed? Why?' Suu wondered as she continued on her way. As the day went on, Suu began to notice the glares she received from the girls, the whispers directed towards her. Even her friends deserted her, disappointment in her fueling their break up. And it was all because of him. That stupid fake loli-shota…

'The next time I see him, I'm going to make him pay…'

 

After school, as Suu was heading out of the Academy, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Gomenna- Oh, it's just you." She said blandly as she noticed it was Haninozuka. "What? No glomp?" she asked sarcastically. Haninozuka kept his gaze to the ground, his arms at his sides, Usa hanging limply in his left hand.

"… Sumimasen Tori-san…" he muttered, making Suu raise an eyebrow. He was using her first namae? "It was foolish of me to not look where I was going… I… I…" her eyes widened at the tearful words, before Haninozuka had dashed off, leaving his bunny doll on the ground.

"…The hell?" she murmured, bending down to pick Usa up and examining him, before looking to where Honey had run off.

 

**Hn… You actually made him cry… Nice goin' baka**

**  
**

Suu whipped her head to the stuffed doll, eyes wide when her gaze met with onyx.

"Wh-what the-"

 

 **Surprised? Didn't think I could talk? Stupid bitch.** Usa spat, making Suu glare at it. **And before you deny it, you are a bitch. Uchiha Sasuke-Honey's guardian bunny. It's my punishment for betraying my village, yadda yadda yadda.**

**  
**

"… That makes no sense."

 

**Does anything in this show?**

**  
**

"Hey!" both Uchiha and Suu looked to the sound and found a large group of boys glaring daggers at them. "Our sisters said you bullied 'em!"

"Nani?" Suu questioned indignantly. "I would never do-" she was cut off as she was suddenly slammed into a pole, hard, held by what seemed to be the leader in the group.

"You calling my sister a liar?" he hissed, his gang cracking their knuckles behind him.

"So, what if I am?" she spat back, narrowing her eyes.

 

**Too brave for your own good…**

**  
**

"Tch. Stupid ditz." A hard slap was delivered to the side of her cheek, making her eyes widen in shock. "How about we teach you a little lesson in humility?"

"Bastard." She spat, glaring with hot lilac hate.

"I'll take that as a yes…" a hand began to grope her fiercely, making her wince and blush in anger and embarrassment.

"Stop it you fucking pervert!"

"Oooh, a sailor's mouth eh? Better wash it out." He snickered, before he leaned in. Suu's eyes widened. Shit! Her first kiss couldn't be taken away by this bastard perverted rapist!

 

"STOP!" everything froze at the loud exclamation, the gang, rapist, and Suu turning their heads to see a puffing Haninozuka, his fists clenched, his eyes shaded by his sweet blonde bangs.

 

The pervert smirked, along with his friends.

"Aww, look at the little loli-shota type… What? Ya trying to stand up for your stupid girlfriend?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Suu's waist. She growled at him and tried to push him away.

 

"Get off her." Haninozuka ordered heatedly as he stood up straight, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"Or what, pip squeak?"

A smirk curved Haninozuka's pink lips, before he chuckled darkly, taking all of them by surprise.

"Or… I'll break all of your arms and legs and beat you till you're bloody, you wash up punk." He chuckled, looking at the leader with dark, clouded honey gold eyes.

"H-he… He's just bluffing! Go get 'im boys!" the leader ordered, his followers, though unsure, running at the small senpai.

"I hoped you'd do that…"

0.0 0.0 0.0

'Oh… My… God…' Suu thought as she stared at the bloody and unconscious mass of the teenagers, her hand dangling Sasuke loosely in her hand.

 

 **Heh. Surprised? He's trained in many techniques in the martial arts.** commented Sasuke as Suu slid down the pole behind her and to the floor eyes wide. Suddenly, she was looking up into worried/relived honey gold eyes.

"Suu-chan… Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"… What… This… S-so this is the real you, huh?" she finally managed, making Haninozuka smirk slightly, before he wiped some blood onto his dirty uniform pants.

"Hai. This is the real me." He agreed, before he cupped Suu's bruised cheek and glared at it. "Bastards…" he muttered, before he leaned forward and kissed it gently, making Suu freeze and blush hard.

 

'Why am I blushing?'

 

"Wha-what are you-"

"Shh… Just trying to cool it down…" he whispered into her ear, before he gently licked her cheek, making her push him off and stand up, eyes wide and heart pounding, cheeks aflame as she stared down at the blinking Haninozuka.

"P-pervert! You don't go licking random girl's cheeks!" she accused, feeling nervousness bloom in her when Haninozuka smiled mischeiviously.

"That wasn't perverse… But…" he stood and smirked as he let a hand take a hold of one of her pig tails and twirl it between his fingers. "If I need to keep doing such small things to get that reaction… I'm glad to do it Suu-chan…" he whispered, making her left eye twitch.

 

"N-nani? And let go of my hair you bastard pervert!" she insulted, taking three steps back. Her eyes twitched again as Haninozuka shivered and sighed.

"Ah… I love it when you insult me…"

"N-nani? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Haninozuka chuckled darkly as he followed after the retreating girl.

"Hey, this is what you get when you want the real Honey, my Suu-chan…" he laughed, amused at her bewildered and flushed expression.

"St-stay back!"

"Oh no! I would never think of staying away from my precious koi." He said, before he glomped her to the ground. "This is what you get Suu-chan. Have fun…" he whispered. "You'll be stuck with me a long time…"

"ARRRRG!"

0.o o.0 0.o o.0 0.o

**Next day…**

**  
**

Suu looked around nervously, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she walked to her first class. It had taken hours to make Haninozuka let go. It was disturbing. She now had a older, but shorter boy chasing her that loved it when she insulted him.

"Suuuuu-chan!" there he was! She dodged his glomp, sending him to the floor/ "Itai! That huuurt!" in a second, he was holding her arm and snuggling cutely, sending chills up her spine. Why was he acting like he usually did?

"Get off!" she ordered, shaking her arm furiously, and failing in dislodging the loli-shota.

"Mm… Suu-chan smells like blueberry's…" he murmured, earning coos from the girls around them, even though they were envious.

"I said get off!" she exclaimed frantically, blushing hard at the compliment.

 

"Not a chance." He whispered, making her freeze. "Don't worry. I just want to accompany you to your class, Suu-chan."

"…Fine." She muttered, and stopped flailing.

Haninozuka giggled.

"Come on Suu-chan!" he chirped and dragged her towards her first class.

"I'll tolertate this for now, but hear this," she hissed. "I am NOT under ANY circumstances, your girlfriend."

"Hn… Sure you're not, Suu-koi." He smirked, licking his lips. "Ah! Ohayou gozaimas Tama-chan!"

Suu looked away from the momentarily distracted, unable to help smiling as he whined when Tamaki tried to seduce her, and successfully beating him, before grabbing onto her and muttering about 'idiotic bastard king's not knowing when something is someone else's property.' … That is, until she registered the last word.

 

"ARRRRRRRRG! I'm NOT YOUR PROPERTY!"


	2. Secrets of the Unshakeable OC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pointless filler about Suu's weakness. Crack is heaped on in this one people! Includes Pervert!Stalker!Obsessed!Haninozuka! Fake-Fangirl!Suu!
> 
> "" _U-uwah!" she squealed. "So cute! Honey-senpai is so cute!" he backed away a bit from her, very pale.  
>  "U-Um-"  
> "What's wrong, Honey-senpai?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you like me anymore?_""

"Suu-chan..."

  
_'Ignore him...'_

  
"Suu-chan..."

  
_'You can do it. Just... Don't look at him.'_

  
"Suuuuu-chaaaan..."

  
_'If you don't look, you won't have to talk.'_

_  
_

"Suu-chaaaan..." the senior whined, poking her. "Uwah... Talk to meeee!" the senior, was Haninozuka Mitsukuni- Honey, for short. But Suu called him Haninozuka. "Suu-chaaaaaaaan!" he whined frantically, staring up tearfully at her. "Let me hear your voice!"

 

Suu's left eye twitched. God she hated this little pest. Ever since two weeks ago, he'd attatched to her like a fish on a hook, acting all cute and creepy. Then he showed his true nature to her, and started perving on her continuously, always prompting an insult from her lips.

 

"Uwaaah... Suuuuuu-chaaaan..." he whined, "Come on... Come on... Honey-chan wants to hear your voice talk to him... Honey-chan wants to hear your vocal cords strain as you scream..." his pitiful look transformed into one of daze, eyes going heavenwards and some drool dribbling from his mouth. "Honey-chan wants to hear you tell him how terrible he is..." he said to himself, making Suu pale, backing away slowly, only for Haninozuka to glomp her, still drooling, his cheeks flushed. "Ahhh... Suu-chaaaaan~"

 

"Eeek!" she shreiked, trying to pry the elder off of her. "Get off you retched pervert!"  
"Suu-chan... Suu-chan call me more things..."  
"GAAAAH!" well, the silence game went down the drain then...

 

On the other side of the room, the other hosts stared at the scene worriedly.  
"Honey-senpai... Really is perverse, isn't he?" Tamaki murmured.  
"Yeah." the twins agreed, both of them looking rather pale. "Even we don't pretend to get off on insults..."

 

"I don't know..." Haruhi murmured. "Maybe it's because everyone except for Yasuchika-kun treated him like he was precious and special. And, now that there's a girl that isn't tricked by his little boy charms-By the way, does that mean his fans are pedophiles?-he's found someone that he can actually be himself, around."

 

"B-but- I convinced him to be his true self!' Tamaki insisted.  
 **"Well, My Lord,"** the twins began. **"It HAS been almost three years since then. Maybe he's changed inside."**  
"Maybe?" Kyouya asked skeptically, as Suu cried out for help, Honey still hugging her and most likely saying dirty things. "He's practically stuck to the girl."

 

Tamaki turned to Mori, who was sipping tea on the window sill.  
"Mori-senpai! Can't you do something about this?" the elder took a long sip of his tea, not looking at Tamaki, who sagged. "So, no then?"

 

"God damnit you bastards!" Suu screamed. "Get this freak OFF of me already!"

 

The hosts all stared, before they all-except for Haruhi- looked away, going to drink tea with Mori.  
"You fucking COWARDS!" she screamed, pushing Haninozuka's head away from her own face, now on the floor with the boy clutching to her.  
"Suuuuu-chaaaaan-"

 

"H-honey-senpai." both looked above them to see Haruhi looking unsure of herself and a little nervous. "Maybe you should... Let her go?" Haninozuka blinked, seeming to snap out of his perverted state, before he smiled.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" he chirped, slipping off of Suu and skipping off to go drink tea with the others. Suu stared after him, bewildered, before she looked up at Haruhi.  
"How..." she trailed off. "How did you DO that?"

"I just acted nice." Haruhi said, looking rather surprised herself. It suddenly hit Suu.  
'Nice... Nice? ...Nice!' she jumped up, making Haruhi stumble back. 'Yes... Yes that's it!' she thought, grinning.

 

"This is great!" she chirped, before she grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "Fujioka-kun! Thank you! You've saved me!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug, before she dashed off, leaving a confused Haruhi behind.

"Er... You're welcome?"

 

0.o.0.o.0

"Suu-chan!" Haninozuka exclaimed the next day, glomping Suu from behind. "Ohayou~"  
"H-honey-senpai..." Haninozuka froze, looking up to see Suu looking over her shoulder and looking bashful. "Honey-senpai... You're hugging me..."  
"E...Eh?" he murmured, slipping off of the girl. "Suu... chan?"

 

"U-uwah!" she squealed. "So cute! Honey-senpai is so cute!" he backed away a bit from her, very pale.  
"U-Um-"  
"What's wrong, Honey-senpai?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you like me anymore?" Haninozuka looked a little torn for a moment, tears in his eyes, before he spun around and dashed away.

 

Suu watched him leave, before she smirked.  
"Victory."

 

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Suu sighed happily as she ate her lunch. It was... so peaceful for once. She hadn't seen Haninozuka for days. Her plan had worked. What a relief. Leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes, basking in the sun.

 

\--

A little farther off, in a cherry blossom tree, Tamaki, the twins, and Honey were sitting, all with binoculars. Tamaki took his own off.  
"Um... Honey-senpai?"  
"What?" Honey snapped.  
"Is this... nessecary?"  
"Of course!" Honey exclaimed, his eyes roving over Suu's body. "I can't get close to her without having to hear all the compliments and sweetness... Like this I can watch her and..." his eyes focussed on her thighs, her skirt riding up. He lowered the binoculars, blushing hotly. "And... and Yeah..." he trailed off, wrapping an arm around Bun-Bun, and holding him tight.

 

The twins lowered their binoculars, smirking.  
"So, now you're scared of her because she's acting like all the normal girls?" Hikaru asked. Honey was silent, looking ashamed. "Or maybe you feel bad for making her like that with your cuteness?" Honey began to deflate. "Bingo!" the twins yelled in unison, before they each laid a hand on Honey's shoulder. **"Listen, she's faking it."**

 

Honey looked up at them, surprised.  
"R... Really?" they nodded.  
"Of course! Now, you wouldn't mind if she just blushed over you, right?"  
"As long as-"  
"She's acting loud and cursing-"  
 **"Right?"** Honey flushed himself.  
"N-no..."

"Then do we have the plan for you!" they snickered, ignoring Tamaki's angry attempts at getting them to stop plotting against a lady.

 

\--

Suu jolted as she heard a thud and a cry, her eyes darting to the left to see Suoh rubbing his head and glaring up at a cherry blossom tree.  
"...Suoh-senpai?" the elder froze, before he smiled and stood, a large bump on his head.  
"Ah~ Suu-san! Just who I wanted to see!" he chuckled, walking over to her. "I'm cordially inviting you to the Host Club after school."  
"No." she declined, packing up her stuff. "I don't have time for all of that. Besides, I hate you guys, remember?" she said, standing up and beginning to walk away.  
"But- But wait!" he exclaimed, reaching out a hand. "Um, we- We have what you've been craving for here at this school!"

 

She froze, eyes wide. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed.  
"What... Do you mean?"  
"I...I think you know." Because, frankly, Tamaki didn't. Suu blushed, before she turned away fully once more.  
"F... Fine! But it better be good!" she thundered, stomping off.

 

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When she entered the Host Club doors, Suoh and Ootori were standing on either side.  
 **"Welcome."** they greeted in unison, nodding, then gently taking either of her hands.  
"Come."  
"What you seek is this way."

 

Too bewildered to really resist, she willingly went with them, being led behind a door in the large music room. What she saw was millions, and millions of little numbers(dresses, outfits if you will).

  
"Wh-wha..." she stuttered, looking around in confusion. "Why did you think this was what I wanted?!" she burst, whipping on them. "I hate girly things you shit heads!"

 

 **"Oh-ho!** " she looked up to see the Twins standing on a stage. "Not so fast! That's not entirely true! You do hate girly things! But not when-" the curtain behind them raised to reveal Haninozuka sitting primly in a throne, decked out in Ciel's girl outfit from Black Butler, flowers and hat seeming to fit him perfectly. **"They're on _boys_!"** Suu's eyes widened.

"Wh-what the-"  
"Suu-chan!" Haninozuka exclaimed, climbing out of the chair. "What do you think? What do you think?"

  
"I-I-I-I-I-" she stuttered, before she shook her head. "That's stupid! You don't fit that at all! Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I wanted to be what you really want!"  
"Th-th-that's even worse than dresses!" she snapped. "Besides, like I said, you don't even work the outfit right!"

 

"Oh...?" Haninozuka murmured, before he dashed back stage, then returned a few moments later in a steryotypical school girl outfit, the skirt coming up high enough to show he was wearing pink panties. "Then, this?"  
"P-p-p-p-" Suu stuttered, blushing hard as Haninozuka pranced up to her. "PERVERT! You're sick!"

  
"Then this?" he was now in a kitty girl suit.  
"Disgusting!"  
"Then this?"  
"Pig headed!"  
"This then?"  
"I hate you!"

 

This went on for some time, the rest of the hosts, excluding Haruhi not wanting to have had any part in this, watching as Suu became more and more flustered, and Honey became more and more excited with each insult.

 

"Hikaru... Kaoru... What have you done?" Tamaki whimpered. "You're making Honey even more perverted!"  
 **"We know!"**

**  
**

"N-n-n-not cute at all you sicko! God I just want to punch you in your fucking face!" Suu stuttered out, not noticing the almost ecstasy-like expression on Haninozuka's face, currently dressed as a french maid.

  
"Ohhh... Suu-chan you're so good to me..." Haninozuka moaned, before he tackled the girl, hugging her and cooing.

  
"SHIT! GET OFF ME!" she exclaimed, trying to get away from the crossdressing boy. And so, Haninozuka found out Suu's weakness.


	3. Kiss Me With Your Boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haninozuka's perversions take a whole new low.
> 
> " _The 'clack… clack… clack…' of heels on the cobblestone floor taunted the young man, his heavy breaths echoing in sync with the steps of the stiletto heeled goddess prowling around the table he was laid out on, drool dribbling down the side of his cheek._
> 
>  _"…Had enough?" she murmured,..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Very perverse chapter! A lot of swearing, and talk of being turned on! This is also a little darker and more intense than the previous chapters.

_His body was hot, throbbing, sweating under the tension the small body was forced to endure; wrists raw from the leather straps binding them high above his head, his legs left free to squirm. His eyes held the look of exhaustion, excitement, expectance, and, to break the 'ex' pattern, lust. His short, blond hair was matted from the hours of tossing his head, pressed to his forehead and messed from its usual smoothness. It would take twenty minutes to brush out, unlike the usual five. His body strained for release, the leather black tube top with burgundy crosses biting into his skin in an almost painful way, the thin piece of fabric tied together at the front with lace. The feather edge of the matching skirt tickled just above his thighs every time his lower half moved, his leather panties being flashed whenever he unintentionally moved in the wrong way, also earning the occasional rub in the right direction._

_  
_

_The ' **clack… clack… clack…** ' of heels on the cobblestone floor taunted the young man, his heavy breaths echoing in sync with the steps of the stiletto heeled goddess prowling around the table he was laid out on, drool dribbling down the side of his cheek._

_  
_

_"…Had enough?" she murmured, a finger gracing the expanse of uncovered skin that was his abdomen. He choked, before he shook his head to the best of his ability. "Really now?" her tone held cruel amusement. "You've been like this for an hour… You want it that badly?" a muffled moan was the response the blond gave. "Ch." the woman tsked, before she stopped at the end of the table, the male finally being able to see her lilac eyes burning with disgust. "Persistent, aren't you?" the blond had nothing to give._

_  
_

_The bluenette flipped her hair out of the way, her eyes cold as she stared down at the shorter human being before her._

_  
_

_"…Fine," the male's eyes sparked, already knowing what was coming. "You disgust me," she began, her voice bland. "Your eyes, your smile, your **face**. It makes me sneer every time. Your voice is like a buzzing mosquito I can't wait to squash between my fingers. Sick little fuck. Putrid waste of air." the boy shuddered, his cry of ecstasy blocked off, as tears came to his eyes. Yes! Yes! Yes! _

_  
_

_The woman idly looked away, as if bored of the other's presence._

_  
_

_"You're a pathetic pig that doesn't deserve to live. Your young appearance is a constant reminder of how you're a freak of nature. You shouldn't even **look** at me you vermin." the youth shook his head as if to convey his apologies, even as his eyes stayed on the woman's face. His knees were rubbing against each other, his thighs, in the process, managing to tease his growing problem. "Go die in a ditch. Get away from me. You're making me sick to my stomach. Pest. Loli-Shota. Jail Bait."_

_  
_

_The blond kept making needy sounds, his hips bucking into the air in search for something solid to rub against._

_  
_

_"…Filthy." she hissed, looking head on at the elder again. "You get off on things that would make any normal person cry. Filthy little thing…" despite her words, she leaned closer to him, over him, until their faces were six inches away, her b-cup breasts pressing against her little red dress, a bare leg and thigh caressing his own. "What do you have to say for yourself?" all he could manage was a heavy lidded look and muffled gasps, drool making his cheeks shiny with the liquid. "…" she smirked. "You can't say much with that in your mouth, can you?" she snickered, reaching forward to yank at the strap of the ball gag in his mouth, making him gasp through said toy. "Might as well take it off, then shall we?"_

_  
_

_Her hand effortlessly unclasped the device, yanking it from the other's lips, his head tilting back as he gasped, eyes wide as air was given back to him fully. The woman eyed the drenched gag, her eyes narrowing._

_  
_

_"Well?" the boy panted heavily. "What do you have to say?" after a moment of ominous silence, the male lifted his head up, his pupils dilated in pleasure._

_  
_

_"P-please-" he stuttered, his voice slightly horse. "P-punish me~"_

_\--  
_

A gasp wrenched its way out of the eighteen year-old's mouth, honey-gold eyes wide and dilated as they stared at the dark wall across from his bed. His chest was rising and falling, his night clothed drenched with sweat, and his whole body shaking. Slowly, his eyes moved down to the blankets he held so tightly in his grasp, gulping at the sight of the dark stain set there.

What… was _that?_ Sure, he liked being insulted by the bluenette, yeah. But… but…

'BDSM?' he thought, his face flushing. 'I-I'm not that bad- I mean, Tama-chan is, but-' he closed his eyes tightly, the image of the girl in his dream flashing before his eyes, her gaze harsh, cruel, demanding. He gasped again, snapping his eyes open. This was bad. Very bad. He never thought his enjoyment of being spat at-metaphorically(Oh God, don't imagine that!)- would involve into… _**this**_ _._

He tried to reassure himself as he slipped out of bed to get a new pair of bottoms, his old ones soiled with his orgasm, that it was just a guy thing. Dreaming of something that wasn't really something you wanted, just something that related to another thing you heard. Haninozuka Mitsukuni really _tried_ to convince himself that obvious, stupid lie.

0.o.0.o.0

 

 

His head was planted on his Host Table the next day during their first of many breaks, having been kept up by the misleading dream that decided to torment him over and over and over again, leaving him with one bottom pair of pajamas left in his drawer back at home. His vision was blurred as he tried to force himself awake. Which was a fruitless endeavor.

 

A little ways away from the senior, the rest of the Host Club stood, staring in confusion at the other.

"What's wrong with Honey-senpai?" Fujioka Haruhi questioned. "He's really…"

"He looks incredibly exhausted." Ootori Kyouya filled in, his glasses covering his expression.

"Did he have trouble sleeping?" Suoh Tamaki questioned, looking up at Mori Takashi to receive a faint, 'Ah'.

 **"Aww, poor thing…"** the twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru cooed in worry. **"Maybe he had a bad dream that Suu-chan was acting nice again?"**

**  
**

"Who had a dream about me?" the group looked to the Host Club door to see a glaring bluenette gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Honey-senpai." one of the twins answered. "He's really tired today for some reason-" said the other.

**"And we're trying to figure out why."**

The girl harrumphed, walking towards the group to look at the slumped over blonde as well.

 

"Good riddens." she hissed. "The pervert deserved it." as if those were the magic words, the small senior was on the girl like a mouse on cheese.

"Suu-chan! O-hai-you go-za-i-ma-su~~" he crooned, rubbing his cheek into her stomach, only to be thrown off violently.

 

"FUCK OFF! GO BACK TO BEING LIFELESS!" she screeched, making the other's cheeks darken.

 

"Such a nice way to wake up~" he sighed happily- "An insult by Suu-chan makes every morning better~" -before he was stomped on the very cheek that had been rubbing up against Tori Suu's tummy. The girl's eyes held complete and utter disdain.

 

"You little shit! Stop being such a damn sicko!"

 

The Host Club watched the scene with only a slight wince, having gotten used to this routine over the last three months. In a way, the two seemed to be in a messed up, freaky relationship. It… was just better to think of it was a 'boyfriend girlfriend' thing. For all of them. Lest they lose their minds. Well… Maybe Mori didn't _have_ one, but still…

 

Honey, meanwhile, was staring, blank faced at the shoe on his cheek-to the best of his abilities. It's a weird angle-. He had a flash of his dream. Stiletto heels, clicking, _**'clack… clack… clack…**_ '. Suddenly, his whole face turned red, before he pushed the foot off of him, and scooted back rapidly until he slammed up against the double doors that opened to the halls. Suu and the others in the room stared in shock as the boy-hair disheveled, eyes wide, pupils contracted, breath heavy, face heated-twitched and stared almost fearfully at the girl he put his twisted affections towards.

"…Honey-senpai?" Tamaki tried, being the only brave-or stupid. Really, what was the difference?-enough one to take a few steps towards the second eldest in the room. "Are you alright?" the golden honey eyed boy didn't answer, his shivering pupils stuck on Suu, as if he was trying his hardest not to scream or have some other reaction related to a horror movie.

 

Said girl tsked, making the other flinch as she pushed Tamaki away, taking steps towards him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What? It finally got through your rotten head that I don't like you?" she questioned, stopping twelve inches away, her figure looming over the shivering elder. "Huh?"

"N-n-n-n-n-" the other was suddenly gone, dust left in his wake as the double doors swished back and forth. Suu blinked, her eyes wide.

 

"Uh… what just happened?"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

 

The small form known as Mitsukuni rocked back and forth in one of the many closets in the Academy, his whole body shivering as he tried to calm down, get a grip on reality. This wasn't his dream. He didn't like that kind of stuff, he just liked mental pain. Right, right, he wasn't that sick of a pervert. He took big, gasping breaths as he tried to calm down, closing his eyes to try and form a botched version of meditation. He was going to be fine… Just fine…

…

He should really tell that to his painful erection he was sporting. Damn. He opened his eyes, wetting his lips as his thighs rubbed together, only making the swollen mishap worse. He groaned. This wasn't good. He couldn't get a boner in school! How would he get rid of it?

In an instant, the image of the twins, kissing, groping, moaning- His face paled. That did it. Heaving a sigh, he slowly stood up, brushing himself off and cracking his neck side to side. He could do this… He could do this…

He stepped out of the closet, his eyes filled with determination. He could be around Suu like normal. He could so do this… He could really do it…

Eventually, he arrived back at the Host Club doors, his hand on the handle. He could do this. He could _do_ it. He turned the handle, and walked through the bombardment of roses easily. He could-

And there she was, sitting in a chair next to where he and Takashi usually sat, legs crossed, arms crossed, eyes full of annoyance as she looked around the room in boredom and- He _couldn't_ _ **do**_ _this_. His heart skipped a beat at the dominant pose, his throat going dry, and he was getting flashes from the dream and he needed to get out of there _now_ and-

 

"Honey-senpai! You're back!" Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged the other, smiling in relief. "I was sure that you had quit or something! Oh happy day!" and then he was being dragged _towards_ Suu and she was giving him _that_ look; the look that sent his stomach twisting and swirling, and Tamaki was babbling and she was getting _closer, closer, closer_ -

 

Before he was even forced to talk to her, the door was banged on, signaling the arrival of their patrons. Honey had never been so relived that rabid fan girl robots had arrived.

0.o.0.o.00.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.00.o.0.o.0

 

Suu watched as Haninozuka giggled and smiled happily at his pedophilic patrons, his servant sitting like a statue beside him, only unfreezing to wipe his face of cake. She was confused. Which she hated being. Almost as much as being annoyed. Which she was also. Confused about the moron's reaction to her, and to the fact that he was pulling off his stupid cutesy act. Her left eye twitched as he snuggled 'Bun-Bun'. Or, 'Sasuke', as he called himself. She hadn't talked to 'Sasuke' since… it felt like eons. For the brief time she had held the thing, she had come to the conclusion, he was the sanest of all the people in the school.

 

Looking away from the disgusting display before her, Suu's eyes fell to the floor. Which reminded her. Why did she keep coming to this stupid place, even though she was tackled and groped and molested verbally and physically when only the Hosts were around? There really wasn't an answer. Maybe because it was routine? Maybe? Ugh, she didn't know, and she didn't damn well care. Her eyes roamed towards the boy having a good time on the couch. She shuddered. She hated that look. That look of innocence, of _lies_. Though she hated being perved on, it was still better that… _this_.

 

It also frustrated her that she couldn't _do_ anything about it with the other girls there. They would glare and hiss and growl at her if she even dared to touch or yell at the faux Loli-Shota type. She could either give in to her anger, or save her life. She chose her life, surprisingly. She was already under enough pressure with everyone thinking she and Haninozuka were… _close._ She shuddered at the word. Their relationship was strictly Moron-Victim/Discipliner. Honestly.

 

"Honey-kun! You're the cutest thing!"

"Ahehehe~" Haninozuka giggled, smiling happily at the nameless drone. "Thanks Mita-chan!"

Suu scoffed. How she _loved_ sitting here listening to _that_.

 

When the other finally finished, Suu waited to be glomped and sniffed and to return a firm smack to the head and an involuntary insult. But… Uh… Wait, where was it? She whipped her eyes open and looked to see Haninozuka sitting and eating cake silently, eyes focused on the sweet confectionary.

 

…The fuck?

 

"Oi. Midget," she started blandly, standing up to move in front of the other. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you being a little pervert like usual?" she asked, but the other kept his head down, simply chewing, his eyes covered by his bangs. Her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck-" as she began to speak, she had reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder, only to yank it back as the other dropped the plate and quickly moved away from her, the cake landing on her shoes. She shot a glare at the blond, whose eyes were empty of emotion. "MORON!" she growled, lifting up one of her shoes to show the other his fault. "Look what you did! Someone's gonna have to clean this up now! You're such a screw up!"

 

The boy's eyes seemed to widen as the shoe was shown to him, his cheeks flushing as he took a step back from the other. Suu's brow furrowed, taking two steps forward herself.

"Say something you-" he took another step back. "Don't you back away from-" she followed, and he retreated. "You're such a wimp! What are you even doing?"

 

Eventually, it developed into a game of cat and mouse, Suu chasing Haninozuka around the room, the small senior dashing just out of her reach, running for his life and even hopping tables just to get away. The group watched on in awe, wondering themselves what was going on as well. Eventually, Haninozuka managed to crawl up onto one of the high shelves, shivering and staring down like a spooked animal at Suu, who was staring up at him with her hands on her hips.

 

It then occurred to her, why the other was refusing to come in close proximity to her. He was _scared_. A smile curled upon her face. She'd finally knocked some sense into him.

"Ha! Finally! Now I'm free of your nauseating actions!" with a flip of her hair, she strolled out of the room, throwing a 'See you never, suckers!' over her shoulder.

With a sigh, Honey slowly crawled down from the shelf, brushing himself off. Less than a second later, Mori placed his hand on the slightly younger man's shoulder, looking seriously down at the other.

 

"…"

"I'm fine, Takashi." Honey assured, not looking at the other. "Just…"

"…"

"Really, I'm-" he was cut off.

"…"

"But-"

"…" Honey flinched.

"I'm not-"

"…" he clenched one of his hands into fists.

"…Fine." he grumbled, taking his shoulder from the other's hand. "But not here. Later." he ordered, walking out of the Host Club and leaving all but Mori with 'WTF?' looks on their faces.

0.o.0.o.00.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.00.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

 

As the weeks passed, Suu was pleasantly left alone. Alone to read her yaoi fan fictions. Alone to eat. Alone to work. Alone to do what she usually did at school that was interrupted by Haninozuka. It was a wondrous feeling. Even the other girls were starting to leave her alone now. She was in _heaven_. Currently, she was laying on the grass in the courtyard, on her side, sighing peacefully. Yes, this was _exactly_ what she wanted.

 

After like… five seconds, she sat up suddenly, the flowers that had fallen onto her scattering

.

"DAMN IT!" she exclaimed. "ALL THIS PEACE IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!" she continued, standing up. She hated to admit it but, without the poser around, her life was DULL. It really was painful to admit. Her stomach was clenching like she was on her period. Guh. Damn…

 

If she wanted to remedy this utter boredom, she'd have to confront Haninozuka… Shit.

 

She made her way through the courtyard, the maze, the tennis court, and all the other shit that this damn school didn't need, before she finally arrived dramatically into the Host Club, making the members look up in surprise.

"Tori-san!"

**"Suu-chan!"**

"Suu-san!"

"…"

"Tori-san?"

She ignored the dweebs easily, making her way towards the silent Haninozuka.

 

"You're so pathetic!" she started right off the bat. "You make me sick to my stomach! Why the hell have you been avoiding me? You're a MAN! You don't have moodswings! Show damn backbone!" he spat. "What happened to the dick that beat all those guys to a bloody pulp, huh? HUH?" she gritted her teeth when he didn't respond. In a burst of anger, she slapped him across the face, sending his head whipping to the side. The on-lookers gasped.

 

He still didn't react.

 

"FUCK Haninozuka!" she raged. This was frustrating! What the hell was wrong with this guy? This was so wrong! He was supposed to be molesting her by now! Before the slap! FUCK! "You piece of SHIT! Speak up you fucking bastard!" _**SLAP!**_ "Answer me!" _**SMACK!**_ "You ugly mutant!" _**SLAP! SLAP!**_ "Pervert!" _**SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!**_ "Pedophile's Wet Dream!"

 

The other Hosts watched, motionless as the blond undertook the onslaught of slaps and insults, Haruhi making a move to stop this nonsense induced violence, only for Mori to lay a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She threw him a look. Rich people were CRAZY. Or, maybe it was just Mori, because, as he looked at the others in the group, they all, excluding Kyouya, were fidgeting, looking like they wanted to help, were _dieing_ to. But kept glancing at Mori, who kept a firm gaze on the scene not that far away. Okay, scratch that, Kyouya and Mori were CRAZY.

 

"FUCKER! MORON! SICKO! BIG EYED DAIKAMURA WORTHY CENTER FOLD!" The slaps seemed to echo, each one growing in its intensity. Suu finally stopped, breathing heavily as she stared down at the elder sitting before her, her face red with anger and frustration. Her hands hurt. They hurt so much. She had hit him so many times, and yet… She clenched her burning hands into fists. And yet…

 

She reached out a hand to brutally yank at his hair, leaning in close, her eyes alit with flames of passionate fury.

 

"You stupid _**bitch**_ ," she hissed, her breath hot as she spoke in but a whisper to the other. "You're sitting there like a play thing you fucker. A little _**slut**_ ready to be taken, beaten, tossed away into a damn DITCH somewhere. That's what you want, right? To be abused?" she let out a dry laugh. "I'll give you abuse… I'll give it to you, you twisted little whore!" her voice was rising in volume now. "I'll make you scream to the fucking rooftops you'll be in so much damn pain! Is that what you want?"

 

She froze at the incoherent murmur.

 

"…What did you say?" again, the murmur that she really couldn't make out. She was getting through. FINALLY! She shook him slightly. "Speak. Up." she ordered. "I can't _hear_ you."

"munfsh…" she tightened her grip.

 

"Go on," she growled. Finally, after what felt like hours, Haninozuka lifted his face up, his usual golden honey eyes darkened to sienna. His cheeks were red from the abuse the other had given them, and his breaths were heavy, almost as labored as Suu's.

 

"P-punish me…" he repeated, his voice only loud enough for the completely frozen girl to hear. "Please… I- I need it-"

 

"S…SICK!" she yelled, tearing herself away from the other and wiping the hands that had touched the other on her dress. "Stay away from me you-" that old familiar sensation of being tackled returned, forcing her body to the floor. The breath was hot against her ear, the leg between her thighs was way too close to her most protected area, and the body hovering over her was making her claustrophobic.

 

"Just like that…" he whispered, his voice bridging on a moan, his eyes dark with pure lust. "Suu-chan, hurt me more, tell me how terrible I am~ Make this unworthy scum your slave my queen~" he moaned out fully, making Suu's eyes bulge and her face pinken.

"UGH!" she exclaimed in disgust, kicking the other off. "STOP IT!"

 

Suddenly, her foot was seized, and she watched, as though paralyzed, as Haninozuka gave her a heavy lidded stare over the tip.

"Let this slut be honored to even lick your shoes." Suu's whole body twitched with revulsion as the boy slid his tongue slowly up the tip of her maryjanes, all the way until he reached her ankle-

 

"AAAAGH!" she shrieked, kicking the other off and almost making a speedy retreat, only to be pulled back into Haninozuka.

"Make me your slave~~~ Onegai!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 

Creekily, Haruhi looked to Mori, her whole face stock white.

"M-mori… sempai? What… what…"

 **"What did you do?"** the twins asked in excitement, eyes stuck to the scene of Honey forcing Suu to hover over him, making faces full of wanton enjoyment while the girl struggled and flailed and cried out for help.

 

"…" Mori looked away from the scene finally. "…Setokai no Ichizon episode 4... yaoi.y-galley… gelbooru." everyone was silent, Haruhi twitching, Tamaki foaming at the mouth, the twins staring eagerly at the display before them, and Kyouya staying silent, the sounds of the odd couple's struggles going on.

"…Hm… Interesting." Kyouya finally commented, his glasses flashing. "I'll have to look that up. It gives me ideas…"

 

"NO MOMMY! DON'T BE CORRUPTED!" Tamaki pleaded.

**"Honey-sempai and Kyouya-sempai have the same blood type after all~"**

 

Back over with Suu and Honey, said male was holding onto Suu's forearms, looking up at her desperately.

"Please! My Mistress! Hurt me! Punish me! Spurn me! Make me your toy!" Suu shook her head furiously, tears in her eyes. It was so wrong! So WRONG! All these phrases, she'd read them before! She shouldn't be turned on by this, but… but…

 

"HELP ME YOU DAMN SHITBAGS!" she screeched, while the twins took pictures and recorded the scene. "HELP!" Tamaki hovered over Kyouya's shoulder as he perused the sites. "YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKERS!" Mori was patting Haruhi gently on the back, a cool compress on her unconscious head. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LUNATICS! FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Aim your anger towards me! I'm all yours to take!"

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!"


End file.
